50 Shades of Blue
by Mylari
Summary: Keith finds the color blue, it all its various shades, fascinating.


WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

This is my response to the "Pick a Color" challenge on KAEX. It is a direct follow up to Royal Studies, but it can stand alone if you haven't read that one yet.

* * *

I've got that feeling again. That prickly tingle that tells me I'm being watched. Without missing a stroke, I reach the edge of the lake and pull myself onto the bank. Water drips from my hair, falling onto my shoulders and thighs, but I ignore it as I scan the area looking for the source of my disquiet. Pidge and Hunk seem unaffected, splashing about noisily in the deeper waters of the lake. Lance is carefully slipping back into the water, no doubt attempting to get just the right sheen of wetness to make his skin glisten in the sunlight. His face carefully turned toward the castle, he moves deliberately, keeping his hair well away from the lake's surface. I shake my head, sending droplets of water spraying in all directions, as I watch his well choreographed display. I try, unsuccessfully, to hold back a smile in case he turns in my direction. I know he's been trying to impress one of Nanny's team of maids and wonder if what I am feeling could be her gaze on Lance.

I glance up at the castle, shielding my eyes with one hand against the brilliant reflection of the afternoon sun from its gleaming surface. The glare makes it difficult to discern any movement, but for just a split second, I think I see a flash of pale pink. As I try to focus on it, I realize that the moment is gone and all that I can make out is the blinding brightness of sunshine on polished steel. Sighing, I let my shoulders slump and idly kick my feet in the clear blue waters before me. The color takes me away and suddenly I'm no longer staring into the depths of the lake, but drowning in a crystal blue haze.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I suddenly find myself gasping for air, a pair of bright blue swim trunks dominating my field of vision. Kicking savagely, I make my way to the water's surface, spluttering and choking as I try to clear the fluid from my lungs. I fight my way back onto the shore and lay there limp and panting until finally I manage to get my breathing back under control. Lance stands before me, in the waist high water near the bank, chuckling, his hands resting lightly on his hips. I slowly push myself up to a sitting position, intending to subject him to my most menacing glare. But instead, my eye is caught by the blue of his shorts mixing with the azure waters and once again my mind drifts to another pool of clearest cerulean. The dappled pockets of darker ultramarine contrasting with the hints of cornflower and sapphire.

Once again, I find myself fighting for the surface of the lake, aiming for the blue of the sky. This time, there are hands grasping me, helping me reach the shore and pushing me onto dry land. "What's with you today, Keith? That's twice I caught you daydreaming and managed to nearly drown you before you reacted. Just where were you?"

Curled on my side, eyes closed, I take my time clearing my lungs, longer than I need to really, but I have no desire to explain my sudden obsession with all things blue and the eyes they remind me of. Finally, knowing that I can no longer delay without risking another dunking, I force myself to sit once more, look to my friend, and merely shrug. "Nowhere, just lost in the deep blue sea, or lake in this case, well right until you literally pulled me into those depths at least."

His eyes narrow and I find myself looking away from the intensity in that penetrating hazel stare. I swallow and a small cough issues from my throat as I contemplate the pale steel of the castle walls. My skin still prickles under the scrutiny of my second, but I refuse to face him and risk him learning my secret. As my best friend, he more than anyone, can read me. It's a knack he developed early on in our friendship, one that serves as both a blessing in battle where I rely on that shorthand to save lives, and also as a terrible curse when I want to keep my private thoughts to myself. I know he's already begun to suspect something, but I refuse to do anything to admit it to him right now, especially since I haven't fully admitted it to myself or decided what to do about it.

Lance snorts quietly, his eyes still boring through me, but I keep my gaze steadfastly averted. I have to hold my ground, if he makes eye contact, I'm done. "Right, the water, somehow I think that there is something you're keeping from me and I intend to find out what it is." He pauses and I can hear him moving in the water, see the slight ripples that mar the lake's surface as he shifts. I glance at his reflection and realize that he too has turned to face the sleek structure that has become our home and base of operations. A place, that in all honesty, I never want to leave. Without thinking about it, my eyes lift to a set of windows near the center of the castle about two thirds of the way to the top. I think I can see a light gleaming from the room within and not for the first time today, I lament fate.

She should be out here with us. Swimming, splashing, playing, getting to be part of the team that she works so hard for. The team that works so hard for her, for her people, for her planet. It's not fair that she has to stay cooped up studying some ancient tomes under Coran's watchful eye as we all frolic in the cool water, warm sunshine, and gentle breezes. She deserves to have fun. No one works harder than she does, yet she is the one denied the chance to play. Maybe I can see that she gets an opportunity this time. Maybe it is within my power to bring her this one small happiness. At the very least, I owe it to her to try.

Steeling my resolve, I leap to my feet and it is this movement that catches Lance's attention. He turns with my sudden shift and catches my gaze before I can look elsewhere. I've been caught; there is no denying it now. In that one split second, he's read what's in my heart, seen what I refuse to admit even to myself. A smirk forms on his lips as he holds my eye and I find myself unable to break the connection. "The deep blue sea, huh? I think you got the blue part right, but somehow I think it was a different shade and a much smaller pool. Am I close?"

His eyes are sparkling with mischief, knowing that he has my number, knowing that I can't deny it, not to him at least. I sigh wearily, my entire being taking on a posture of defeat. The only positive to admitting it, is that I know he'll keep my secret, at least for now. I nod, shivering slightly as the cold droplets of water still clinging to my hair break free and land on my sun warmed skin. I open my mouth to speak, not sure if I want to unburden my soul to him or try to minimize the damage, but it doesn't matter, words refuse to form. Slowly, I close my mouth and settle for a shrug instead as my gaze wanders back to that window, cataloging the various shades of blue they encounter on the way. Yet each one pales in comparison to the vividly sparkling hue that lies hidden behind the giant pane of glass.

Lance follows my gaze to the castle once more as he moves to stand shoulder to shoulder beside me. His voice lowers conspiratorially as he pitches his words for my ears alone. "If you feel that strongly, go do something about it."

I shake my head, the spell broken once more. "I can't. She's the princess... It would never be allowed."

He turns to me, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. "You really believe that?"

"You don't?"

"No, not anymore," he answers sincerely. "I did when we first got here. Even when Balto was attacked, but not anymore." His voice trails off as he turns to face the sun dappled tree line marking the edge of the forest that conceals the Green Lion's lair.

"Why not? What do you think has changed?"

"It seems like nothing, but really everything. We've proven ourselves. We've made this planet our home, become a part of it. Do you think any of us would go back to live on Earth if given the opportunity?" He raises one slim brown eyebrow as he turns his gaze back to me and I realize he's right. There has been a gradual shift in perceptions. We're no longer treated as the strangers who came to their aid, but instead there has been a slow, steady change to acceptance. We belong here now. I hadn't realized it before, but Lance's quiet pronouncement made it all suddenly clear. Even the townsfolk and villagers have been affording us the same respect and admiration that they bestow on their Princess. Without acknowledging it, or even being aware of it happening, we've been elevated to the status of royalty in the eyes of nearly the entire planet.

I blink, realizing that he's waiting for me to respond and I slowly nod my head, words issuing quietly from my vocal cords of their own volition. "No, you're right. None of us see Earth as home anymore. And more importantly, the people of Arus don't see us as offworlders anymore either." And suddenly a vision of the future I hadn't dared hope for flashes before me. "Thanks." I smile, no longer afraid to meet Lance's gaze, no longer wanting to hide what I am feeling. I turn to find that window once more, willing the blue eyes that mean so much to me to be on the other side of the glass, wanting more than anything to let her read what I've been hiding so desperately, wanting to see the same thing reflecting back from the depths of her own gaze.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Keith", Lance mutters as he shoves me towards the bridge leading to the castle's entrance. "If you don't get moving, I'm going to push you back in and you can swim across."

Smiling sheepishly, I duck my head and grab the t-shirt that I had discarded earlier. I consider grabbing the towel as well, but I've been out of the water long enough that my trunks are now merely damp and my hair is no longer dripping so I merely tug the shirt on over my head and start jogging unhurriedly to the castle.

Passing through the front gates, I am momentarily stunned by the wall of cool air that assaults me. I'd gotten so used to the mild warmth of the spring day that I'd forgotten how much lower the castle's interior temperature was kept. Maybe that towel wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all. I consider making a stop at my quarters to change into clean dry clothes, but now that I've made up my mind, I am determined to follow through without delay.

I stride purposefully through the corridors, with no hesitation as my pace makes short work of the distance. Within moments I find myself standing outside a closed door and my resolve wavers. I take a deep breath and slowly close my eyes, letting a vision of sparkling blue renew my courage. I inhale one more time, holding the air for just a beat before forcing it through my pursed lips. Opening my eyes once more, I raise my fist and knock gently, but firmly, on the smooth surface.

The panel slides silently to the side, revealing the mustached face of the castle diplomat. I swallow quickly, wincing with my throat still slightly sore from Lance's repeated attempts to drown me earlier, and meet his questioning gaze. "I... I just came to see if the princess was finished studying. The rest of the team and I wanted to invite her to come swimming with us down at the lake." My words are rushed and I can feel my cheeks begin to burn.

"Since Princess Allura seems to be having difficulty keeping her focus on her studies instead of the view out the window this afternoon, I see no reason to continue trying to finish her lessons. You may go, Princess. Just be sure to wear something appropriate for one of your station." He offers her a slight bow before slipping past me and out the door.

Allura turns to face me, delight brightening her eyes from a pale ultramarine to a brilliant turquoise. Before I can react, she closes the distance between us and flings her arms around my neck, clinging tightly. Caught off guard, I stagger backwards, stopping only when my back impacts against the wall. She pulls back slightly at my grunt and searches my eyes. "Are you alright, Keith?" Her look of concern makes my knees weak, my pulse race, my throat go dry. I merely nod silently, not trusting the rest of my body to heed a single command I issue it. Our gazes remain locked and then, without knowing who moved first or even if anyone moved at all, we are locked in a kiss. My senses are overwhelmed and overloaded. All I can feel is her body in my arms. All I can taste is her mouth against mine. All I can smell is the soft floral scent that is so distinctly her. All I can hear is the sound of her ragged attempts at breathing without breaking contact with my lips. And all I can see is the bluest of blues. When some people think of love they think of red hearts and roses, but for me love comes in fifty shades of blue, each more vibrant and beautiful than the one before. Forget the red or pink roses, the only flowers I plan to present to Allura, from now until the day death parts us, will be an assortment of blues to match the ones in her eyes.


End file.
